There is a technique relating to a so-called virtual makeup in which a virtual makeup is applied to an image obtained by imaging a face by image processing (refer to, for example, PTL 1). In the technique described in PTL 1, a still image of a face imaged by a camera having an autofocus function is displayed, and when a selection operation is performed on face parts such as eyes and lips, a color of a portion of the selected face part is replaced with a predetermined color. According to such a technique, it is possible to easily generate an image in which a makeup is virtually applied to the face part selected by a user.
Furthermore, in recent years, a technique related to a virtual makeup on moving images (hereinafter, referred to as “face image”) obtained by imaging the face is actively developed (for example, refer to PTL 2). In the technique described in PTL 2, the position of the face part is tracked by using face feature points such as inner corners of the eyes and a mouth corner as tracking points, and the images of the makeup parts such as eye shadow and lipstick (hereinafter, referred to as “makeup part image”) are continuously superimposed on a predetermined position of the face on the images. According to such a technique, the virtual makeup can be realized even in the face image in which the position and orientation of the face change moment by moment.
Incidentally, it is conceivable to generate and display an image reflecting the content of the operation in real time every time an operation specifying the content of the virtual makeup on the face image (hereinafter referred to as “makeup specifying operation”) is performed. Such a virtual makeup is hereinafter simply referred to as “virtual makeup on face image”.
On the other hand, when the face image to which the user pays attention is blurred, it may also cause discomfort to the user. Therefore, a technique that makes it possible to perform the virtual makeup on the face image more comfortably is desired.
The object of the present disclosure is to perform a virtual makeup on the face image more comfortably.